Replacement of defective or severely injured tissues and organs has been a medical objective as long as medicine has been practiced. Grafts from an individual to himself almost invariably succeed, and are especially important in the treatment of burn patients. Likewise, grafts between two genetically identical individuals almost invariably succeed. However, grafts between two genetically dissimilar individuals would not succeed without immunosuppressive drug therapies. The major reason for their failure is a T cell mediated immune response to cell-surface antigens that distinguish donor from host.
Immunosuppressive agents are also indicated in the treatment of autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis or type I diabetes mellitus. One particular condition worth mentioning here is psoriasis. This disease is characterized by erythematous patches of skin accompanied by discomfort and itching. Hyperplasia of the epidermis involving proliferation of keratinocytes is also a hallmark feature of psoriasis. An inflammatory component is suggested by: (i) the finding of lymphocytic infiltration of epidermis, and (ii) the fact that immunosuppressive agents such as cyclosporin and corticosteriods have beneficial effect on the disease.
A number of drugs are currently being used or investigated for their immunosuppressive properties. Among these drugs, the most commonly used immunosuppressant is cyclosporin A. However, usage of cyclosporin has numerous side effects such as nephrotoxicity, hepatotoxicity and other central nervous system disorders. Thus, there is presently a need to investigate new immunosuppressive agents that are less toxic but equally as effective as those currently available.